The Epic Internet Chronicles: The Song of the Great Youtube War
by CelestialBeastZXC
Summary: Youtubers are a prominent race of transcended godly beings that rulers over the universe. They are of upmost paramount importance to the eyes of billions upon billions of mortals in every star that traverses in this very existence. They gain this much power and influence by the Internet, one of the most signifant fundamental force that embodies the entire universe.


**DISCLAIMER: Even though you can't get copyright strikes making fanfiction regarding the content creators, I do not own any rights of any content or property on Youtube or any sites online.** **Guys I hope that you like my fanfiction. I'm sorry if I misspell or put wrong grammar in sentences, since I'm bilingual, and English isn't my first language. Beware I migh not add line breaks. Cuz it is my first time using this app, and I'm not sure what the layout or output of this fanfic be once posted. Guys and gals remember that I might not include every Youtuber. Like I said don't worry I will involve loads of Youtubers (POV or not) that did not made it in the first chapter. Remember don't assume that the first five POV Youtubers are not necessarily my favorite. My taste lean more on. What do I start...um channels that discusses and analyzes on pop-culture like SuperCarlin Bros, Mr Sunday Movies, Nerdwriter, Bobby Burns,etc.. I also watch the Seananners crew and the Derp Crew and Cow Chop. Polaris channels like Total Biscuit and Angry Joe. Channels that upload dank meme edits like Grandayy or MrMangohead. I could show you my preferred Youtube channels in the likes section of the about page at Facebook, but you know why I won't.** **And also want to warn you that I wrote and posted this on the app in mobile. It's cause I lend my laptop in a pawnshop. So if you read my fanfic in a monitor, and it looks disorganized, don't worry it's on me.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Introduction**

Youtubers are a prominent race of transcended godly beings that rules over the universe. They are of upmost paramount importance to the eyes of billions upon billions of mortals in every star that traverses in this very existence. They gain this much power and influence by the Internet, one of the most signifant fundamental force that embodies the entire universe. For millenia they evolved into become such exploiters of this strange energy. One of which is the Supreme God-Emperor aka Pewdiepie.

(Exposition towards a planet at a large cyber-steam punk city filled with bright lights, and a very busy crowd of people walking in the streets. Traffic noises sure are there. But there lies an enormous castle in the center of a hundres acre of an empty lawn of said city. There is what seemingly a fist as an entrance of the castle. And with it, a man with a suit and tie at a long hall walking on a fancy red carpet. Displayed at the walls is covered in random marker sketches, random cardboard cut-outs of different people that changes everyday and some references from past uploads. He then approaches towards what is seems as a political figure sitting on a throne). Suited Man: King Kjelberg of the Bro Army, I am humbled by your Prese-- Man In Throne: "Oh you skip the formalities" (as the Swedish internet sensation plays the ancient game Happy Wheels in mobile as he comfortable adjusts his legs at the throne in an unformal unkingly way) "So buddy what about the report regarding the Wall Street Journal?" he said it in a chill way. "Lord Kjel-" "Oh and also dont refer to me as that you can call me Felix." "Ever so mild-mannered, your Grace, anyway many people across the Internet platform has your back." "Thats kinda nice to hear, even though the people who once shitted on me because of my written comment bragging about money years back, they now defend me of this situation. "So are you planning to sue? your, Grace." "Naaaah." "My king, you should, Hulk Hogan did it to Gawker and they went bankrupt after the case." "I rather play games that somehow easily make me scream annoyingly and upload it, fam." "Ok, my lord." "My child I have lived long enough to see the far reaches of this reality and one of which I learned is that the Mainstream Media is crumbling. Television, Hollywood they all would continue to integrated to us. To our culture-" "Like Kimmel, Fallon, Corden-" "-and much more, even the Rock has a Youtube channel btw." "So what next?"

"Well," There comes a shadowy silhouette, slowly but surely revealing his face as the light in the hall lays rest on the man. "It seems that we should unite Youtube, better yet the entire Internet, under one banner to prevent this from happening again." Everybody was suprise but everybody knows of this guy, Fleet Admiral CuetheCake. A not very intimidating name, I know but he 'radiates authority' once you personally saw a single glimpse of him. Well what can you expect from a genetically altered clone of Pewds "Are you insane?" said the man in suit "Apologies, Admiral CuetheCake but people within this large community hate each others guts and they're not known to be cooperative either from the Drama between Keem and Leafy; Idubbbz and every victim of content cop, the gaming community being attack by SJWs and the skeptic community non stop shitting on them like a dead horse. Pranking channels are full of assholes but thank god its fake only because they cant pull it off to a real bystander, Syndicate and Tmartn are scammers. Lionmaker is a pedo, vanilla channels like Tyler Oakley Dan and Phil, Michelle Phan, Casey Neistat and every other youtuber in Youtube Rewind just completely ignore any drama which is in itself irritating. Nigahiga kinda does but is the type of guys to not completely commit in delving into drama. Ricegum running out of kids to roast, old pre-Gangnam Style youtubers like Smosh or RWJ are now slightly dieing. Onisions a train wreck who instigates fights on everyone. The H3H3 guy might but he cant do it alone and-" "Dont worry my disciple, Ill find a way." says CueThe.

(As Pewds hearing this he became displeased. He rises on his feet and summon Steffan and Mr Chair, his old friends and he came out of thin air) Stefan and Mr Chair : "Your Grace what am I of use today?" "Cues, suggesting up some authoritarian mumbo jumbo again" "As you wish" *Looks at the Admiral* "I shall escort you, Mr Cues." *Pissed off of his Liege's denial of his suggestion, he groaned in his head and leaves the throne room.* "Well better continue uploading my lets plays of horror and indie games. I am slacking behind my schedule" and he went off to his personal recording studio.

Pewdiepie has over 50 Million Subs and with over 14 and a half Billion views and counting . As expected in this lore that obviously the higher you get the more powerful you are. 1 view equals to owning a planet. 1 subscriber amounts to a dwarf star's entire energy source. That is the wonder of this strange reality.

 **POV : Scarce**

Hey whats up guys Scarce here. Its another insane day of where I scavenge around the universe looking for crazy news revolving huge Youtubers. While many of my fellow content creators are making videos in the comfort in their own settlement in a home planet or base planet (if you would like to refer it as that), I am busy collecting insane information beyond the stars trying to upload them before anyone else. Its not that easy. That Philip Defranco guy, nice chill dude (even though he clickbaits hot girls on thumbnails) also does news outside Youtubers, is my current competition. I have to thank Grade, the guy with large chin (regardless of his huge immature tirade at a Reddit thread), a while back for advertising my channel. I don't know how he came into the conclusion in sponsoring me. I never did anything to him that warrants that. Anyway I look outside of my huge castle seeing the kept exotic grass with a swimming pool on it. Some friendly neighbors waving back at me even though they are a hundred feet away from me, 'cause you know for security reasons. Even though the natives here are not completely human, but then again who is nowadays, am I right? It's nice to get out of the huge city for a while. Lots of paper work and complications. I mean you only need a laptop and wi-fi to upload insane vids, no? It's crazy to see morning excercise regimen from my very own troops wearing a crazy flannel shirt as a legitimate armor.

In this world Memes associated with you become an insane source of power. Gnome Mode, as much as he hate having that ability, is a crazy powerful form of Keemstar. The irrelevant Leafy's "literally" became an incantation. So on and so forth. I always ponder to myself if I might run out of huge news but the Internet never fails me. Insane recent drama between between Tana Mongaeu and Idubbbz, Jacksepticeye's response towards Pewds, KSIs supposed depression, Maxmoefoe and Faceless and suprisingly H20 Delirious. That's pretty crazy. I think I need a snack break drink some wine and get some sunshine for a while.

But then something insanely crazy happened. This was huge. I was interrupted by one of my high ranking sentinel guard. He goes on and on about "King Scarce I have urgent news for you and it is not the profiting kind." I was baffled but then he told me, "I don't want to bearer of bad news but-t-t The Scarce Tower has been destroyed, making thousands of casualties to the people who work there and also deeply affected innocent bystanders!" I was like "Holy Shit!" The Tower resides on John Scarce City the industrial and political capital of this planet. "No. This is insane! Who is the crazy madman who did this! He got huge chip on his shoulders" "We havent identified the culprit yet but we are pursuing the remaining alive suspects. We gather officers in a 100 mile long perimeter surrounding the debris so he cant escape, my Majesty." Then I continue asking "How was it destroyed?" "Well as of now forensic scientists suggest that it was from a detonating device wired to a weak foundation that is part the Tower. It is remote-controlled presumably can reach like I said a 100 mile distance without any hints of detection." "Such a precise and organized terrorist act." I said. And then he went on "Also I dont want to inform you this but the bomb is speculated to be... *deep nervous sigh* of DramaAlert Nation Enterprises."

"Wot in' Tarnation!" I was catching my breath, Trying to pick up back my thoughts wandering in my head. Remaining my composure even though the only person with me is a random guard. I...was...fucking...confused.

Is someone framing him? Theres no way Keemstar's that stupid to be caught. Then again, is he? "Dont worry Sir Guard...man. We live in the Age of Information. If one individual finds out the rest of the universe finds out as well." Then I ordered him to carry on. I turn around looked at the sky in the windows and sat in the corner of my sofa. My elbows stood on my knees. I interlock my fingers then rest my face into them. My eyes glued to the ceiling and I continue to rest my back to the sofa. My face twitches for a little bit. I want to know the bottom of this.

 **POV : Philip De Franco**

Well...shit. I saw the news that my boy Scarce was attacked! It seems that he never says news about himself though. Things like this happen sometimes as a prank. But not of this caliber. I heard Youtubers like Jeanna Marbles. Ray William Johnson. Smosh. Freddie Wong disappeared. This is out of hand. I could be next. I wonder if the suspects only set their sights on news reporters. This is a serious case of a tragedy. Are these terrorist attacks from certain Youtubers? Usually when Youtubers fight they send troops, fleets or batallions or armadas or whatever they're called, out of harms way from any inhabited solar systems into the vacuum of space fighting their own opponents. Its in the Content Creator War Engagement Ethics Agreement Treaty of 2K05. Some wars ended up the Youtubers themselves fighting. Who could ever forget the War on Reaction Channels. Or the of the Battle between Matthew Santoro and Nicole Harbor. Or H3H3 or Fousey or Onision or finally Idubbbz against Leafy. Or SniperWolf and Zoey Burgher. Or KSI against Pewds. Ricegum to everyone he roast. Bryan himself spit actual bars that roast 10,000 degree fire out of his "videos".

Anyways I fear tha-." *Knock Knock* "No please HELP!" *gun shot* Wait wut? Who could that be. Those sentinel agents better know that pranking me lead them to not receiving their entire monthly pay. I then took upon myself investigating what the hell happened. I looked through the surveillance cameras even though my guards are everywhere but as I look through the hall where my door leads, the guards became unconscious. But thank God there were some back-up guards on the way, There were atleast a dozen of them in my room. I background checked all of them. They all have legitimate records as I go through them one on one. If somehow there are people who slip through the cracks they have to be a minimum of one person, for the security here is extremely tight. But lo and behold there is a guard that for somehow not only over-smart our security but also over-match the elite guards. I then charge up my reserved energy as the figure took a guard up one by one. Then I was ready. I caught a single second glimpse as I grappled the infiltrator and restrain him. But it was a she. She was wearing a white spandex and a cloaking device that I've already break. She still wears a mask. I shouldn't have think too much. She then escaped my hold. She pushed me through a wall. I didnt even give her a second to catch her breath, I lunged through the flying dead bodies that still remains floating in the air, since what is happening is so fast. Everytime they die I hear a Roblox death sound. I jump through every angle on in my room then pounced from behind. Continously punching with my full force to her to end this quick. She went through the 30-inch solid concrete wall. out in the open night sky. I continued then pursue her as I saw the her image in the moon above. I then called up remaining forces to come at my aid. Thank Christ they showed up so quickly. I then summoned my hot girl clickbait thumbnails after her. I got like what a thousand of them? I lost count of how many vid I uploaded tbh. But as I came close to her while flying. A dash of bright light blinded me for a split second. I felt an unnerving feeling within myself.

I was lying at a blank null void space of nothingness. I stood up, walked around for a bit at just a white background for hours. I feel like Squidward in that one episode. I see an image in the horizon revealing itself. As I got close to it I was mesmerized. I think I know where I am. I might be "Yes,you are right King Phillip De Franco." An echoing voice surrounds me as I try to detect the source of the noise. Then appeared the woman I fought earlier. "Welcome to Youtube Headquarters. I am The CEO of the very platform that puts food on your table. You should have endorse Hillary when you had the chance, my child. I'm-" I look in awe and bewilderment then said "Primordial Goddess-Queen Susan Wojcicki".

 **POV : Pyrocynical**

Oh shit. Well guys it seems it's aparrent. Someone is fucking up Youtubers. I wonder if the culprit targets lesbians. This could end badly for me. *Sigh* Fellow content creators are beginning to tighten their security a thousand fold (I know what you thinking when I said "tighten" hilarious and original.) I read notifications from articles online that ColossalIsCrazy, HeywatchYourMouth, and NFKRZ and others (also dont be upset if I dont mention the rest of you guys I dont have all day making a goddamn list.) are rumored to be kidnapped. I hope they just concealed their prescence just to remain safe and all. Anyway I- (shit I've been interrupted) "King Niall, may I have a word with you?" I then said "Go ahead the pleasures yours" "There's a nuke that recently entered our solar system." What in the hell is fucking happening. I then proceeded to ask, "Approximately how far is the spacecraft carrying the nuke right as of now?" "Well Your Grace, since the vehicle is platinum standard quality M-Theory FH1103n, and we all know its maximum speed is half the speed of light. Judging by the diameter of this solar system, it'll take about half an hour to reach here..." Well I don't know shit what he's talking about. I'm just a dude who upload videos online. "And its maneuvering ,regardless of how good is the pilot, is of extremely high-tier level. The person can avoid detection and attacks from any angle for a very long time, in the "car." Oh no we're in big trouble boys. "So can you catch him before he reaches this planet?" "We'll try our best, My Lord."

I am then been escorted to an underground super bunker. The infrastructure was a hundred story deep. Each floor gets duller and mossier (you know the green stuff). I should have put priority into funding this building. My loyal bannermen stands besides me as we watch a big screen at the brave soldiers trying to pursue the criminal. As of this day, I still cant get over the fact how I took part in putting mandatory uniforms unto those dudes. All of the lower ranking men wears the Foxxy-embedded helmets. And the other, who went up the ladder in my custom chain-of-commands, wore the Mordecai helmets. I know it's incredibly unneccesary and can hinder their performance in combat, but it does bring a smile to my face from time to time. I got nervous for it if one of those are the reasons we all could probably die. Then just after I'm finish daydreaming, I didn't notice it but the asshole got caught. Everybody was screaming with relief and victory. Whooo disaster averted. They then started to pass wine at each other. Then it was my turn to sip with my glass on my hands. I kept thinking myself of its not over yet. "My King, you should not worry too much," said a random soldier. My response was "I only have one and a half million subs. I am not Markiplier level nor Jacksepticeye level. Not even Ricegum Level." "Subs don't matter" "Unless if it affects military strength. Which it does." Another soldier approached me. "If that's the case why haven't America defeated the Commies back then in the Vietnam War?" "Jesus fuck, you're walking on thin ice there, buddy. Let's not talk about a million year-old civilization in here."

I was laughing from the inside about their conversation but then BAM! Well it looks like it WAS a diversion, a decoy as we speak. Turns out that theres another ship coming towards us but its on our sun now. Oh shit are they? "He's using the sun as a weapon." "It seems that they're trying to manually shut down the planet's magnetic field! Rendering us defenseless" "Initiate Protocol 93" *Looks at me* King Niall we need you to sign this Executive Order and-" "WTF just do it already." "But the procedures we need to-" I grab the ledger doing seconds long paperwork as fast I can and then... "Okay men lets do it. Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" They went to launch their ships towards sky locking on to the mysterious man. Some left here just in case not another distraction happens.(Huh I remembered the meme 'Don't let you from the fact that Warriors blew a 3-1 lead.'). Anyway I was right yet again

Now a third person appeared. He was at a military facility a thousand miles away from where I am. Now we can see up close through a camera lens and see what he looks like and what he can do. He wears a red and gold ninja like outfit. That has grey outlines. Wears a biker helmet that seems to not restrict his movement somehow. Have gauntlets that serve as a multitasking device. Like a computer. grappling hook, taser, gas pellets, grenades, any subduer, EMP device, magazine holder. He carries an advance assault rifle, an energy sword, Like Star Wars kinda. Which funny enough, I visited an alternate dimension where it took place. He was kicking ass to everyone. Someone informed me of the holy Youtube gold play button I owned heavily guarded there. It must not be in the wrong hands. Then just as I thought of what if I could help, another random soldier came to me and... "Lord Niall we know you want to be involved but the last time a Youtuber did he disappeared without any trace."

I was tempted but I can't let them die. No don't make jokes about the Lorax. Lives are at stake. I then took my chances. "If they are stronger than me and if I am their target, It's only a matter of time that I got caught." "Understood my King." I continued on to gather every single one of my military might. I am shaking from both fear and excitement. Adrenaline. I also gathered my physical might through my every fiber of my being. Then, my veins are pumping cosmic energy through my body. My first form is Mordecai, then Foxxy, then finally strange enough my Final Form a Television. I am ready. I flew to the the scene breaking every obstacle in the way with ease. I was on a roll until...well...As I entered the facility...I... umm...was embarrasingly knocked within 6 seconds-out of nowhere. I was unconscious. "Don't think highly to yourself. We only need the play button, fam. Oh yeah to make yourself feel a little bit better, the person who kidnap Philly D is not the same person attacking Youtubers. Hell, even I am not involved in Scarce's situation. Or any dispute nor the disappearances as of lately. Us Viners doesn't even know what's going on either but we took the chance when everything goes to shit. I saw his face it couldn't be. It's-it's... " Me 13.5 Million-Follower'ed Viner King Bach."

 **POV : Nigahiga**

Hello fellow Lamps. Let's cut to the chase here. Everything is falling apart. Everyone is scared. I know I shouldn't put my focus on drama channels. But they are a part of this community. And we need every person to cooperate. We have been alive for a million years and it's sad to see things still this way for A... MILLION YEARS. Well as you can see, Ever since the incident on Scarce Tower, and seen how far people are willing to go, I took upon liberties for myself in visiting every content creator I know. I rushed on and decided to go out of my way and went to the Spaceport. (Kinda like an airport but for space, duhhh.) I look at the different models of transportation in the private classified section of the place. Then I saw her again. My Higa Space Force 1 is a one of the finest ships in all time. It can travel several thousand times the speed of light. It reminds me of the Titanic with its size and grace. Although with this much convenience, if you really studied simple science you know how big the observable universe is, visits take a long ass time. I entered, turned around to look at the lamps waving a temporary goodbye and it begins.

From time to time, I look stared outside at the vast of space. My personal alien nurse gives me my newly-prescribed pills. I don't know why up until now civilizations are so unfathomably advanced they can do almost everything but curing my ADHD is nigh-impossible? Maybe it differs because I'm a godly being though. Anyways, you gotta admit, you and I like trips like this. Chilling while knowing you're moving through space. I know general relativity but I'm just being philosophically poetic. Anyways days gone by and I memorize every part every crevice of this ship. Main entrance and exit on the bottom floor. I know where the restroom of each floor were. The dock room where tanks and land transportation were displayed. Whenever the co-pilot take a piss, or changing shifts, I've watch the pilot push button too much at the shotgun seat, to the point I kinda see how the ship works. I've eaten pizza and burittos at the outer areas where the windows exposes the outside, seeing the beautiful space beyond. I've went through the e gine room too many times. That I kinda get used to the radioactive residue byproduct there. I see different celestial bodies as we pass by meteors, gas clouds, red giants, black holes, quasars,etc. The best thing about this trip is the stops. We've went through cities settled on asteroids, different shops selling souvenirs and many more. Then I get to meet my friends, finally.

First I went to my fellow Asian Youtubers DTrix uhhh, Timothy dela Ghetto, Andrew Garcia...yeah I know some of them sound Mexican. But the thing is they don't show up. I went to Freddie Wong or EpicMealTime, nope. After dozens of trips I landed on the base planet of the Finebros. They're sure are there. I asked them where Smosh is and the response I got are. "Well, Ben? Got any answers. "Sorry Rafi, but it is kinda strange that many old Youtubers are playing Where's Waldo right now. Um Jeanna Marbles is not there either. But to the old Youtubers that are they're on low profile right now. right now. Rhett and Link are there. and-" I then added "You know what. Let's have a meeting on every known Youtubers that are our friends like uh Swoozie, MatPat or Bethany Mota or Gracie Helbig or Rosanna Pansino or SuperWoman." The Fine Brothers said "You got it slant eyes. We have contact to most Youtubers long before and we can do it again. With the power of-" SHEKELS!...I didn't actually say that but sorry 'bout that couldn't resist. Heh these are the types of humor I couldn't slip through my videos. Then the meeting of the Youtubers begin with the Fine Brothers' planet hosting the event. The festival of the native inhabitants of the planet were there. They wear some kind of hats. Have a twirling hair fringe on the side. they are a race with huge curled-down nose. Displaying some kind of candle holder at the tables with I dont know like 12 a set. and uhhh a flag of a a gang sybol that have two triangle intersecting each other and uhhhh...I dont know man. It's their tradition. Live and let live.. Every new and upcoming Youtubers are there who recently appeared in Youtube Rewind. I high-fived them each and every time.(((((((guys I really don't wanna bother looking their channels names in the search bar)))))))). KSI was there kinda quiet . And center of the party award-winning Youtuber Pussy... I mean... Fouseytube showed up. "What's going man." We bro-hug each other out patting our backs. I gave time to stroll. Let them see every good thing this planet got to offer. We eat some delicious festive treats from the planet's finest cuisine. We played Parkcourse, I Dare You like the good ol' days. Wish we could turn back time though. Anyways after a few good amusement park rides and a lifetime-experience worth beach party, we got straight to the point. I invited them in a hugh mungus room with loads of mezzanins and balconies and terraces accompanied with ushers to direct them their respective chairs. It was the Inter-Universal Youtuber Exclusive Senate And Congress Chamber.

There were thousands of us. But we manage to make it through. We provided ourselves Beats by Dre headphones and mics so that we may accomodate our need for communication. Its about 2 mile wide in diameter. Jacksfilms raised his hands "Where's Collegehumor or Dorkly or the Movie Pop-Culture Nerds like Screen Junkies or Cinemasins or IHE or smaller channels like the Nostalgia Critic? or IDK Jontron?!" Then King MatPat said, "I know I messed up my theories very often- "Your damn right for once," a heckler in a crowd suprisingly said that LOL. Then Matty Patty continue to say after being interrupted "But bare with me by listening this . If you're not gonna invite the drama channels nor the skeptic community nor the social commentary channe-," "Kinda redundant there buddy." Another troll in the crowd. Who could that be? "Anyways why not just invite some of what Jack uhh... I mean Fellow King JP Douglass suggestions?" Oba Adande Swoozie said " I'm friends with the guy who roast children a lot and he's here wait, where is he btw?" They look at each other wait where is Emperor Ricegum? King RomanatWood then says "Look even though this place only has less than quarter of Youtubers, let's just continue to party of something. His fellow friend Sultan Fousey then said "Yeah we have a combined of over a billion worth of subs. This planet is genuinely the most secured place in the entire universe right now. Theres no loser ever gonna touch us right now." "Look can we have a say in this" King Rhett and King Link raise their arms. "Yeah we're also the famous duos in this world other than Ben and Rafi." Rhett said. Link then stated "The last thing we need is to lower our guards down!" Emperor Markiplier and King Jacksepticeye simultaneously said "The Youtubers who vanished are reported to didn't put their guards down...and look where they went, still the same result." "The only smart thing you two said in your life." "Okay can we drive the heckling ushers outside please? There's too many people as it is." said Dan and Phil. All the other Vlogging Channels exchange words. Beauty Channels involve themselves in the conversation. But at the end of the day there's one conclusion I've seen. Almost all Youtubers are terrible in the practicality of politics. Even myself.

I never ask to be this divine being conquering worlds with the use of ad revenue. Ive been here as old as Youtube itself. Man I should have taken my pills again at this point. Random stuff goes through my head and it shows. Here knocks the Vevo Channels' prime ambassador alongside with none other than the infamous owner of kidrauhl account himself Justin Beiber. "Hey what's up my niggas" I sometimes forget that he built up his entire career starting with this website. He trashed the party up as if he owns the place. We just ignore him. The hate on Beiber has gotten old. We always remind ourselves that there are far worse on than him. I happen to know from experience. Anyway the lobby is a mess with much noise from opposing ideas. We need to find a conclusion now. Content Creators are at stake. Boogie2988 showed up with his fleet right outside the atmosphere demanding social commentary channels to be heard. I wonder how the entire planet didn't revolve around him though. Yeah yeah yeah sorry, tasteless joke. But anyway Tyler Oakley said "Haven't you guys have enough of that in your respective channels'. Caisey Neistat seems to be vlogging right now in the middle of this mess. This was a bad idea. What am I thinking is this the pills that're talking? And just as the bad turn to worse, this happen. AHHHHHH!

The girls scream in shock. We all went and investigated the noise. It was Gracie Helbig, Rosy Pansino and Emma Blackery staring there waiting for a response from everyone, and as they are there freezing because of fright, all of us exchange looks and finally after a dozen seconds we started to look at the ...dead corpses of...Adam Saleh and...Joey Salads. What in the hell happened. Youtubers getting killed? At this day and age it's impossible to pull that off. It takes proffesionally precise effort, murdering a Youtuber, especially two at the same freaking time, amounts that of a hundred trillion Cosmic Dollars worth of assasination. After hours of us discussing how to best proceed, we came into an agreement that as hard as it sounds...We *gulp* should isolate ourselves from everyone else. "Like a Fucking Quarantine?! I can't invest my time for that!" says Fousey. Well what do we do then ? Let the killer escape? The girls are terrified. They only want to make videos to make people smile that's all. This has gone too far. "Looks like this is a case of a Murder Mystery!" The Sidemen cheered in glee. This is not a laughing matter boys. Even if we did caught the killer and put to justice, we would waste our time and resources in finding him or her. It could be a her. I should have said that but again it never went outside my head. What happened to me of all this years in my life? We then gather up around and deduct on who could have did it. King Captain Sparkles said "Okay obviously, it could be that the killer misleads us into thinking that they killed each other. Seeing on how these special knives are placed in their hands. And the brief history of King Salads doing a controversial fake video of violent black people. And how Sultan Saleh then accusing he's racist and yada yada yada." King SkyDoesMinecraft then added "There is no way there's someone have beef with them two. Maybe they learned something that the killer don't want others to find out." "Maybe they are involved in the terrorist attacks from the beginning and they are blackmailed." Oba ComedyShortsGamer joined in the conversation. Markiplier stated "Okay let's just hire the best detectives in this universe as we just sit here on our phones while waiting for the dust to be settled. Alright?" And we all agreed It's been days and finally the universe's finest police arrives. Like Fousey said earlier, we have a combined amount of over a billion subscribers. This right here shows that each and every task force of every Youtuber means business. No one and I mean... NOONE! will get away with this.

There comes millions of police officers at the crime scene. One of the more important men is a purple-skinned orange-eyed slim man in a trench coat, a trilby and brown leather boots. It's Zfarmon Vesan, Chief of Universe State Police Department, along side with the FBI, CIA, NSA. (The words that stand in acronyms have changed from time to time btw.) It is said that his team has a 100% success rate in crime investigation. He showed his badge to confirm his validation as of every cop did. He then set out a device and there came a holographic representation surrounding the crime scene. It shows the events from the past few days. Like in GMod TTT But the assassin got lucky, absolute little to no trace. Then he questioned each and every Youtuber and natives with their brains attached to a gadget that can read minds. I of course partake in that mind reading fiasco. He and the rest of his men do some traditional detective stuff. Like trajectories, forensics, recovering surveillance cameras around and stuff like that.

Then we went back unto the the Senate and Congress Chamber waiting for the result. The purple guy says "Before we announced on what we found, we would like you to know that thank you for all the entertainment you have given to all the people around this plane of reality. Some gives us laughs. Some informs. Some triggers us. But Regardless on what emotion each and everyone of you invokes nevertheless all provides entertainment. It is because of the Internet that provides content creators to be what they are right now. For these uploaded videos you have provided are the primary source of life sustainance of every being ever. For it is those seconds, minutes of moving frames that replaced the food industry the academic sector and healthcare system as a whole. For it is because of you many are saved in welfare. Indeed online streaming is an incredible alternative and for millenia our economy not only survives but flourishes. For somehow someway entertainment is a need, a necessity. That might sound ridiculous for our ancestors a million years back then. But through all those that you saved, alas...sometimes you are not safe from nor above the law. Justice will stand before the murderers. I'm sorry but we have came into the conclusion that atleast one of the men involved in this is I'm sorry to hear this but it was... Emperor Ryan Higa." *EVERYONE GASP* HOLY SHIT! I'm shaking right now. There's no way I swear! I was falsely accused. As I look at the corner of my eyes there were already men in suits and sun glasses, like the Secret Service, close to me. I was wondering why for a while. Now I know why. Think Ryan. What would I do? Risk myself of giving in and trust the bureaucrats in their decision to arrest me? Should I hmmm... I have no choice. Well It's time to fight.

You know when in anime, they charge up their mana or aura or ki or chakra or whatever. Well, they didn't let me. They know they couldn't handle my 19.3 Million Subs Worth of Physical Power. But regardless I didn't need to. My first few forms are Ninja Mode, Gangsta Mode and Emo Mode. They all synergize to a perfect combo. I switch between them 3 from time to time as I'm raising hell. The cops couldn't keep my pace of offense. Finally my fellow Youtubers got involved. First come Swoozie calming everyone down "Okay let's think about this rationally like adults. Guys, maybe there's more to it than Ryan simply commiting murder." Jacksepticeye then continued " I know I'm not very good at confrontation and diplomacy, like what happened with the Pewdiepie and the WSJ situation. But Ryan, you need to turn yourself in. It would be easier for us, for everyone. You might not be the killer. But it would help find what's really going on if you cooperate." MatPat then stated "My theory that if the 100% success rate of detective work is right, Ryan's probably been hypnotized or another clone of him did it or alternate dimensions of him did it. Hey it's just a-" "Fuck it let's get him!" I was then a ganged up on by trigger-happy fodder scrubbish 1 Million-Tier Youtubers. Markiplier was being neutral at this and trying to calm one another. Some people really wanted me to turn in. Probably because they are tired of being stucked in the Fine Bros Manor for a long time. It was just utter chaos. I one-shotted those said 1-Mil 'Tubers with ease. I stomp. My friends Wong Fu production try to restrain me. But to no avail. Joey Graceffa then do the same. But it was hard to take him down, since he has 7 Mil Subs. I do what I have to do. I summon my Inflating Green Ball to knock them unconscious. The Ball bounced around in blazing speed and power, hitting everyone in the way. I do have many of my Memes in my arsenal. But it was happening to fast. I cannot think of how many creative ways I can subdue my friends.

I was doing so fine defending myself, but then it hit me. I was so busy fighting I didn't stop to think that my Lamp Army's outside fighting Other Content Creator's hired troops by a thousand to 1. I am not the only one whose on the other side of the stick. I contacted my soldiers. "Evacuate immediately! Forget about me I'll handle everything myself." "Understood Lord Ryan." Of course there are many casualties on both sides, but after weeks have past, only about a half successfully retreated away the Fine Bros.' solar system. Ok...? What to do now. Fuck I can't think of any. I saw 10 Mil-Subs Tier Youtubers just casually sitting down yawning like some sort of taunt. Their strategy probably is to string out the fight longer until I lose my stamina and it'll be a matter of endurance. We all know damn well. I will lose by means of being outnumbered. Not by subs. I meant by the number of people. Anyways. It is for certain I'll definitely lose. Usually when Youtubers fight 1v1, and if they are of equal in power and a stalemate, fights last MONTHS. Maybe I should heed their advice on turning in. But just as I compromise and master-debated myself in my head, a voice appeared. "Dear Ryan, can you accept our aid in helping you escape?" As funny as that that sounds, everyone else heard it too. "Who are you? Show yourself." KSI finally spoke. Then came a burst of energy incapacitating Youtubers left and right. Strong winds circulates around the Chamber. Then a huge portal appeared. I was then dragged into the it. But the others won't let me in. So they pulled me away. I don't know if that's saving me or not. Intentions are pretty ambigous. But if the portal leads to death then I am relieved but then again I'll be imprisoned.

It eventually got to the point where I finally get sucked in. I was in an incredibly uncomfortable water slide-like tunnel moving in a unfathomably fast speed, with no sign of stopping. I cannot see the far end of this some sort of wormhole. I close my eyes waiting for a miracle. Then the ordeal is over. I open my eyes trying to gather all up on what I see. And what I see is a whole 'nother dimension with old people. They look like aged wrinkly sages that might be related to Gandalf . "Is Ryan gonna be fine." "Don't you worry he has been on Youtube as long as we did he can take this much pressure and shock from the portal" "It would have been an easier landing if you hadn't screwed up Mr Hecocks!" Screw you Padildo!." "Hey stop fighting guys." I recognize those voices. It's-it's-it's- , " Hello Ryan, it's us Ray WJ, Shane Dawson, Tobuscus, Jenna Marbles, Smosh, Davedays and..." " Hey my name is FRED!...

 **I apologize in advance if I put too many opposing antagonists/factions. It's because I am a huge fan of One Piece. I also like the A Song of Ice and Fire book series, because of how diverse the characters' traits are (even though 99% of them are white). I can think of so many good future interaction scenarios between Youtubers as the story progresses.**

 **Also you probably noticed on how I did third person narrating and then suddenly first person perspectives. Anyways. Like I said don't worry I will involve loads of Youtubers (POV or not) that did not made it in the first chapter. Again remember don't assume that the first five POV Youtubers are necessarily my favorites. I could show you my preferred Youtube channels in the likes section of the about page at Facebook, but you know why I won't. Anyways feel free to suggest/recommend who you want to see in the next story chapter.**

 **Anyone interested in mentioning to the Youtubers I haven't discovered yet or the ones I haven't mention but I already knew exists or to the one mention earlier(write them in the review section) And also you should share great plot points you can offer so that I can include in this fanfiction. I've read the terms and conditions or community guidelines and it said to not include non-fiction characters. I mean Youtubers are exaggerations/ alter egos of themselves in real life. Oh well. I'll take the risk. Thank you if you support this btw**


End file.
